Austin Williams
Summary Austin is served as an Antagonist to Minor Character in the Central POV and One of the Protagonist in the California POV Of SuperNatural, He holds Various Phenomenal that are Unknown in origin though the ones that keep him alive are lightly needed as now he lives in Los Angeles, he uses these for Combat and other usages. Like the Others he gets involved in crimes for which he unwittingly Committed. Appearance He appears as normal though except after the X-31 explosion he had a burnt area in his left arm and side of his Face. He wears a Light-Grey T-shirt, similar to Elliot he wraps his Darker-Grey Jacket around his Waist Casually. He wears Brownish-Tan Pants and Nike Shoes, casually he wears a Cap. Personality His has a reasonable, and Approachable personality, Normally he is affable and Easy to talk to, However inside he seems to hold a grudge on people who have wronged him in the past such as Caden Albani. He is notably Honest and Compassionate to those he attacked during the criminal missions given by the Antagonists/Secondary Characters, even hesitant to Fire at or kill them. He Considers evading the negativity of The Law. Personal Stats Alignment Lawful Neutral (Although this means he does not follow any laws in the world and rely on his own morals; Previously), Inbetween Neutral Good and Chaotic Good Name: Austin Williams, Austin-Aussie (Nicknames) Gender: Male Age: 33 Birth Date: June 23, 1986 BirthPlace: New York, U.S. Height: 5’10 Classification: An Elkatraz Escapee, Automobile Repairer (Formerly) Occupation: Automobile Repairer (Formerly), Heist Crew Member '''Status: Alive Eye Colour: Light-Brown Hair Colour:'''Dark-Brown '''Themes: Smooth Criminal (Instrumental) Feats: *Has the Highest Kill Count out of the whole Los Angeles Group at around 224 Kills, most of which are Retaliations, People who wronged Him, those who Heavily Harmed his friends, Criminals & Gangsters. *Sank an Armoured Super Yacht with Just a Helicopter Alone. *Survived a Blast from a Redneck that stole his Railgun. Known Vehicles: * The KillDozer - A Vehicle he obtained after gaining the gift of Control by his encounter with the Ghost of Marvin Heemeyer, The summary is that it is a weaponized and Heavily Armoured Komatsu D355-A BullDozer. * Road’s Fury - A 2015 Model Plymouth SRT Cuda, The Vehicle’s Chassis is a Silver Colour with a Red Line straight through the middle, and other Noticeable Red and Yellow accent Colours. There are no other modifications in the vehicle aside from the Hardened and Interior reinforced Steel of the chassis. Combat Stats Tier: 10-A | 9-B to 8-C with Weapons and vehicles Powers And Abilities: Weapon Mastery (Very Well at handling melee but mostly ranged weapon fire, such as pistols, Rifles up to miniguns), Teleportation (Technically not a power, he was able to to do this via a strange red Disc he put behind his shirt, which turns blue when being used), Immortality (Survived being amidst an explosion, getting rammed over by a Bus, and Currently Effected by the Los Angeles Phenomenon), Regeneration (Los Angeles Phenomenon), Resurrection (His red disc, under the effect of the Los Angeles Phenomenon) Attack Potency: Athlete Level (can take a few hard punches, and can even single-handedly take down a Hitman) | Wall Level to Building Level (His Railgun can destroy a Wall nearly a Meter or Two Thick in just a single Shot, His KillDozer is capable of easily collapsing a building) Speed: Athletic Human travel Speed, Peak Human Max Reaction Speed, Athletic Human to Subsonic Attack and Combat Speed. Lifting Strength: Above Average (Can lift up a a full crate or barrel) Striking Strength: Athlete Class (He ca) | Wall Class (With Road’s Fury), LargeBuilding Class (With Marvin Heemeyer’s KillDozer.) Durability: Wall Level (survived getting Rammed by a Bus going 50 Mph) Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens Of Meters to Hundreds Of Meters Via Ranged Weapons, and the KillDozer (Killdozer’s Weapons) Stamina: Peak Human Intelligence Above Average Standard Equipment: Stepan Nag Machete, 2 9mm Glock 19 Pistols, Barrett REC7, Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle, Modified M61 Vulcan Minigun, The KillDozer Notable Weapons *Heavy-Railgun - The Heavy Railgun in Summary is an upgraded and durable Railgun to Alex’s Previous Railgun. The weapon bares resemblance to the A.R.C.-920 From The Videogame Halo However the Grip and Ammo-Area resembles a common Carbine Rifle, the Primary colour of the gun is a Navy blue with the rail-Area having an orange colour as well as the parts of the rear. According to Austin it was done to make it resemble a Nerf Gun. *Gerry Can - A Strange Gasoline canister that is Practically indestructible, and pours an Unlimited amount of Fuel, it seems to randomly switch Fuel depending on the vehicle, as he was able to pour Jet fuel out of it when filling up a Harrier Jet. *AMG - Abbreviation Of “Austin - Machine - Gun”, The Minigun appears to be primarily/Mainly desired after the M134-A2 Minigun, the Grip close to the Gun Barrels seems to be designed after the KAC ChainSAW Minigun, All Of The Bullets are able to penetrate conventional Riot Armour, even enough to break through Construction Steel. It’s actually his favoured weapon for “crowd Control”. Weakness: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * He was the only person to completely have full control of The KillDozer, due to the fact the Marvin Heemeyer gave him that gift. Category:SuperNatural Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Lawful Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Weapon Users